


Не привык

by yika



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: Чжань Чженси и Цзянь И встречаются уже много дней, но знает об этом только один из них (на удивление не Цзянь).
Relationships: Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Kudos: 11





	Не привык

Момент казался подходящим. 

За окнами громыхало, мелькали отсветы далеких молний и дождь барабанил по стеклу, а в его комнате, освещенной лишь работающим телевизором, было уютно и тепло. Не то, чтобы Чженси считал, будто для того, чтобы наконец сделать это, требовалась какая-то особенная атмосфера. И, уж конечно он не стремился создать ее сам. Боже упаси. Но ситуация казалась правильной. В прошлый раз, когда Цзянь поцеловал его, тоже шел дождь. И это тоже случилось тут, у него дома. Правда, в коридоре, да еще и на глазах у его младшей сестренки, но ему казалось символичным, что в этот раз все повторится в схожих декорациях с той лишь разницей, что теперь Цзяню не придется выбегать на улицу и плакать.

На экране подвешенного на стену телевизора Один поинтересовался у сына, является ли он богом молотов. Цзянь И, уже какое-то время посапывающий ему в плечо, забурчал во сне и дрыгнул ногой. Чженси улыбнулся. Он осторожно вынул миску с остатками попкорна из его разжавшихся пальцев, пока та не загремела на пол, и отставил в сторону. Погладил его по плечу, заправил за ухо волосы. Цзянь лениво приоткрыл глаза, сонно ему улыбнулся. У Чженси заколотилось в горле. Сейчас, вот сейчас это случится. Подумать только, когда-то мысль о том, чтобы поцеловать эту кару небесную, не вызывала в нем ничего, кроме недоумения и рвотных позывов. А теперь при взгляде на его губы у Чженси делалось сладко во рту...

За окном снова полыхнуло, и Чженси машинально принялся считать. Гром ударил на пять и Цзянь, прижатый к его боку, вздрогнул. Это стало последней каплей – Чженси словно бы подтолкнуло к нему, он склонился ближе в инстинктивной, въевшейся с детского сада привычке защитить и успокоить. Губы задели макушку, ткнулись в висок, а дальше его повело. Пальцы очертили скулу Цзяня, легли на челюсть, мягко надавили, прося поднять лицо навстречу...

Он предвкушал этот поцелуй. Уже чувствовал его у себя на губах – сладкий и теплый, уютный, как их пятничные бдения перед теликом под одним пледом. Успокаивающий. Может, потом, со временем, их поцелуи станут другими – более жадными... более жаркими. Но первый будет именно таким. Добрым, как улыбка друга, и надежным, как возвращение домой. Чженси уже ощущал его вкус у себя во рту, склоняясь, чтобы прижаться губами к губам Цзяня. Они окажутся теплыми и мягкими, он знает. Мягкими, как его волосы, которые Чженси сожмет в кулаке, привлекая его ближе...

Он не сразу понял, что произошло. Прогнувшийся под чужим весом диван вдруг вернулся в исходное положение, боку стало холодно. Открыв глаза, он встретился взглядом с Цзянем, которого унесло на другой конец комнаты и прижало к стене. Взгляд у него был ополоумевший.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Пытаюсь поцеловать тебя. Слишком рано? Извини, если поторопился.

Глупее не придумаешь – извиняться за скоропалительность перед человеком, который лишь за последний семестр по крайней мере пять раз пытался схватить его за член.

\- Поторо... – Цзянь выглядел так, будто Чженси признался ему, что по пятницам любит вываляться в муке и перьях и отплясывать свинг. – Как такая славная идея вообще пришла к тебе в голову?!

Чженси свел брови. Ясно, что он поторопился, возможно, нужно было прежде спросить... Но это ведь не повод высмеивать его и делать из него идиота!

\- Ну не знаю, - проворчал он, подпустив в голос сарказма, - мы встречаемся уже какое-то время, поцелуй казался мне логичным развитием событий.

Он ожидал какой-нибудь колкости в ответ, но в комнате воцарилась звенящая тишина, и Чженси поднял глаза.

Цзянь смотрел на него... странно. 

Голодно.

\- Мы встречаемся?

\- Ну да. – Этот глупый разговор начинал его раздражать. Насколько лучше было бы, если бы они целовались! – Уже недели три. Ты что, не в курсе?

\- Нет, - прошептал Цзянь. И внезапно показался маленьким и беспомощным. Ни следа привычного самоуверенного стихийного бедствия, которое никогда в жизни не лезло за словом в карман.

\- Что значит «нет»? 

\- Ну... я знаю, что тебе известно о моих чувствах. – Казалось, Цзянь готов просочиться сквозь стену и оказаться в ванной. – И ты хороший друг, поэтому не посмеялся надо мной и не бросил со мной дружить, а сделал вид, что все по-прежнему, и я очень тебе за это благодарен. Но я не понимаю, о чем это...

Голос его становился все тише и тише. Глядя на то, как он нервно дергает себя за карман спортивных штанов, как дрожат его руки и ссутулились плечи, Чженси ощутил острый укол тревоги. Он обещал защищать Цзяня – до тех пор, пока ему требуется защита и поддержка. Пока он не станет сильнее. И сейчас он казался испуганным, выбитым из колеи. Повинуясь инстинкту, Чженси поднялся с дивана, приблизился к нему, провел рукой по занавешивающим лицо волосам, неловко задел плечо. Склонил голову на бок, словно сова, чтобы встретиться с Цзянем взглядом.

\- Что с тобой? Как мне тебе помочь? 

\- Ты сказал, что хочешь, чтобы мы с тобой...

Чженси ткнулся лбом в его лоб.

\- Я думал, мы с тобой и так уже... Я думал, это понятно. Разве ты не помнишь ту ночь, когда твоей мамы не было дома, а я остался у тебя ночевать? Мне казалось...

Господи, разве в ту ночь между ними осталось что-то недосказанное? Он сказал Цзяню, что давно знал, поцеловал его, а после потянул его за руку, заставил вернуться обратно в постель, и всю ночь они проспали рядом, соприкасаясь лбами и вдыхая выдохи друг друга. Он что, полагает, что Чженси с кем ни попадя так валяется? И как же насчет следующего дня? Они провели его вместе. Побывали на ярмарке, где Чженси выиграл для него счастливую монетку, а Цзянь все никак не мог заткнуться. Ели рамен, соприкасаясь локтями... Ходили, ради всего святого, в кино. Да ведь Цзянь сам сказал той стремной девчонке в парке, что у них свидание!

Неужели все это время Цзянь И думал, что Чженси просто решил притвориться, будто этого вечера не было вовсе? Пропустил его слова мимо ушей? Неужели он мог подумать, что Чженси поведет себя так бесчувственно, наплюет на настолько искреннее признание?

Не думая больше, Чженси поцеловал его в уголок губ. Не встретив сопротивления, закрыл глаза и поцеловал по-настоящему.

\- Так доступно?

Тишина. Даже сражение на экране и буря снаружи словно бы замерли в звенящем ожидании.

\- Доступно, - ответил наконец Цзянь незнакомым голосом. И в следующий момент Чженси снесло.

Цзянь вцепился в него не на жизнь, а на смерть. Его пальцы были везде – в волосах Чженси, хватали его за локти, сгребали в кулак футболку у него на груди. Во рту у него оказалось горячо, влажно и сладко, и Чженси помимо воли заскулил, ощущая, как шквал сумасшедших эмоций Цзяня захватывает и его тоже, тушит в разумной части сознания свет.

«Не падай», велел он себе, когда ощутил, как подгибаются колени. «Не падай, ведь тебе нужно держать и его тоже».

Цзянь вел себя, как воспитанный, но очень голодный ребенок в Макдональдсе. Он изо всех сил старался сдерживаться, притормозить, но самоконтроль подводил его. Как будто испугавшись мощи, с которой его крыло, он вдруг отпрянул. Растрепанный, с бешеными глазами, со вконец сбитым дыханием. Чженси положил горячую ладонь ему на шею и заставил снова уткнуться в свой лоб.

\- Дыши, - прошептал он.

\- Н-не могу.

\- Конечно, можешь. Давай, я покажу тебе.

Губы снова встретились – на этот раз мягко и осторожно. Сомкнув руки в замок у Цзяня на поясе, Чженси как умел, без слов успокаивал его, пока рваное дыхание не пришло в некоторое подобие нормы, а дрожь перестала колотить Цзяня так, будто в него попала одна из молний, беснующихся снаружи.

Господи, почему рядом с этим парнем все всегда было так... Так!

Когда они оба немного пришли в себя, Цзянь на неверных ногах приблизился к дивану и спрятался в одеяло. Чженси подтянул к себе кокон из плюша, отыскал белобрысую макушку, вдохнул знакомый с детства запах.

\- Можно к тебе?

Кокон распахнулся, вобрал его в себя и тут же снова схлопнулся.

Вдвоем они смотрели, как Локи ловит бутылочную затычку и говорит, что он здесь. Как Корг сетует, что наступил на Мика на Радужном мосту, а потом радуется, обнаружив, что тот жив. К тому времени, как по экрану поползли титры, оба они уже пришли в себя. Цзянь обернулся в кольце его рук и опасливо, на миг посомневавшись, потянулся навстречу.

Этот поцелуй оказался таким, каким Чженси его всегда и представлял. Возвращением домой.

\- Ты тормоз, - сообщил ему Цзянь.

\- Это я тормоз?! – Чженси едва не задохнулся от возмущения.

\- Я тормозил недельку, а ты года три.

\- Да ты... Стоп, три года?

\- Твоя первая игра в полузащите, тринадцатая минута.

Чженси ухмыльнулся.

\- Ну ничего себе.

\- Хуесебе.

Постепенно Цзянь становился самим собой. Было так странно видеть его, такого привычного, в совершенно непривычной близости от себя. Странно и прекрасно. Чженси рассмотрел оспинку над бровью, оставшуюся с тех пор, как они оба переболели ветрянкой. Захотелось ткнуться в нее носом. Он так и сделал.

Когда он отстранился, Цзянь смотрел на него со странным выражением.

\- Ты улыбаешься. Ты почти никогда не улыбаешься. Твой рот этого не умеет.

\- Мой рот много чего умеет.

\- Ого! Это что сейчас было? Шутка?

\- Не привыкай.

Цзянь вдруг посерьезнел.

\- Не привыкну. Будь уверен.

Он и правда не привык.

Ни через несколько часов, когда вечер сменился ночью, а их осторожные, пугливые, исследовательские поцелуи – отчаянными попытками сожрать друг друга.   
Ни через неделю, когда Чженси закинул руку ему на плечо и прихватил губами прядку его волос – прямо посреди школьного двора, на радость мгновенно ушедшим в ультразвук девчонкам и Хэ Тяню, который лишь чудом не вписался в столб.  
Ни две недели спустя, когда ладонь Чженси впервые легла на его вздыбленную ширинку, а губы прошептали на ухо неуверенное "можно?"  
Ни месяц, ни два и ни три.

Не привык он и тогда, когда спустя два долгих года разлуки постучал в чужую дверь не чужого человека, и вместо равнодушного, лишенного узнавания взгляда, которого боялся, получил сначала подзатыльник, а потом порывистое, сдавливающее ребра объятье. 

Цзянь И оказался из той породы людей, что не умеет привыкать к счастью. И оттого каждый раз испивал его до дна, словно в первый.


End file.
